You Drive Me Crazy
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: God decides to play a cruel trick on Team Free Will by dumping them all on Becky and her sister, Esme. But Esme's schoolgirl crush on a certain demon leads to heartbreak to her and for him...well...he won't like Becky when she's mad. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **God decides to play a cruel trick on Team Free Will by dumping them all on Becky and her sister, Esme. But Esme's schoolgirl crush on a certain demon leads to heartbreak to her and for him...well...he won't like Becky when she's mad. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Esme Rosen. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter.

**A/N: **Okay, my last new fic for a while. Hope you like! Its supposed to be funny in places, although I almost teared up towards the end of this chapter!

Hope you enjoy and please, please, please review! Knowing what you guys think really helps me write!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>You Drive Me Crazy<strong>

**-One-**

The thud that echoed through Becky and Esme's kitchen shocked both girls, and Chuck, who was working in the office close by, shot up and sighed.

"I KNEW IT!" He yelled, "I knew it! THIS IS CRUEL!"

"Whoa, baby, calm down..." Becky said softly, "Just..."

"Get off of me, moose!" Came a growl, "I'm going to die, get off me!"

"Crowley, I'd move, but I'm kinda trapped under two angels, here!" Came a whiny voice.

"But Saaaam, I got Dean laying on top of me..." Came another voice.

"Dean's laying on me too...he can stay here for as long as he wishes..." Came a deep, gruff voice.

"Oh, Cas, I could stay here all day..." Came a husky whisper.

"Get up, y'idjits! I don't like being trapped with Crowley on top of me!" Came an angry voice.

"OOOOH!" Becky squealed, "Esme, we've got some people for you to meet!"

Esme was so like Becky in her face, just a lot younger, and her hair was strawberry blonde, curled and just touched her shoulders. She was twenty-one and at that point studied at the community college which was only about fifteen minutes away in the car. She wasn't as crazy as Becky was but she'd read Chuck's work, and she'd found herself with a mad crush on a certain demon in the story. She knew that the guys were real, and she wondered if this demon was among them.

Becky laughed as she watched the group trying to remove themselves from the pile of bodies in the kitchen, going forward to help Dean up, then the two angels. Esme just watched on as Sam stood up followed by...no...NO! That couldn't be...Oh, it was Crowley! She straightened out her hair and clothes, watching as the demon pulled Bobby to his feet.

"Something here for you." Dean said, passing Becky a letter, "And Chuck...and..."

He looked over, and grinned.

"You must be Esme." He said, "Becky's told us a lot about you."

Esme smiled sweetly and went forward as the others did to read the letter.

_To Chuck, Becky and Esme,_

_I am sorry to cause you an inconvenience, but I have decided to let them spend some time with the three of you. Crowley, Castiel and Gabriel have no powers other than the ones regarding healing, hygiene and the fact that they do not need sustenance, and none of the group can leave the house or yard without your permission. _

_With lots of love from God. _

_P.S. Beware of Dean and Castiel. They have a tendency to start ravishing each other wherever possible. I have provided a living space for the group in the back yard, almost like a small dormitory. Hope you have fun! _

"Ah, Christ." Chuck muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "I knew this was coming! Why I didn't warn you guys, I'll never know."

"Chuck, it doesn't matter." Becky said, "Esme, go start making up the beds, sweetie."

"What beds?" Esme asked, Becky showing her the letter, "Oh, I see..."

With that, she headed into the backyard to find a small two-storey wooden cabin sitting there. Upon entry she found a door leading to a bathroom, two single beds and then upstairs, two closed off rooms, each with a double bed in it.

"Oh, joy." She muttered, shaking her head and going around to set up the beds, as well as going around to find room in the closets for Sam, Dean and Bobby's clothes.

Trust her to be left making beds up for emotionally stunted men.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Esme butted the desk with her head, slamming her fist down and taking a sip of whiskey. Stupid goddamn assignments. Who the hell needed to know about the history of musical notes? Seriously. It was a stupid assignment and a pointless one too. She shut down her laptop, deciding to spend her night perfecting her solo piece to perform for her coursework. As she settled in her bedroom, she found her CD of backing tracks and started to go through her songs. Her number one choice: <em>O' Death<em>.

As the song started she hummed gently and took deep breaths, relaxing her body the best she could.

"_O' Death, O' Death,  
>O' Death, O' Death,<br>Won't you spare me over another year...?" _

The song began to progress, more instruments adding to its darkness and solemness.

"_But what is this that I can't see  
>With ice cold hands taking hold of me...?<br>When God is gone and the Devil takes hold  
>Who will have mercy on your soul?<br>O' Death...  
>O' Death...<br>O' Death..." _

She just kept cool and calm, able to sense that someone was listening through the door. She had a knack for that. She could sense people around her and was aware of both living and non-living beings. She was a psychic, and a damn good one.

"_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold,  
>Nothing satisfies me but your soul,<br>O' Death...  
>Well, I am Death, none can excel,<br>I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell,  
>O' Death, O' Death...<br>My name is death and the end is here..." _

With a sigh, she turned towards the door, trying to sense who was outside the door.  
>"Chuck, just because you're behind a door, it doesn't mean I don't know you're there." She said with a soft smile, "Come in."<p>

"Nice singing." He said, earning a sweet smile in response, "Dinner's ready."

"Thanks." Esme replied, heading down to the dining room where she was met by the whole group sat around the table.

She couldn't believe that she was sitting opposite Crowley. God, she had the biggest crush on him, and she was even more handsome than Chuck described him. And as for his voice...Oh, God, that voice!

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Becky cried, running to the younger Winchester and touching his chest before sighing.

"Chuck!" Came the annoyed voice of Esme, everyone turning to see what she was upset about, "What did you do to my family portrait?"

The sketch was on the floor, parts of the page ripped and others creased, some of it screwed up.

"Oh...uh...it kinda got crushed when I crashed out last night. Sorry..."

Esme became tearful, and the others wondered why she was getting so upset. It was just a picture, right?

"Chuck!" She cried with annoyance, getting up and running away from the table, Becky going to the door to call after her.

"Esme!"

She turned to her boyfriend and growled, Chuck flinching away from her as she picked up the drawing.

"Chuck, you knew how special this was to her!" Becky yelled, "You inconsiderate fuck! She spent three days on this from nine in the morning until four in the afternoon to make it perfect, and you've wrecked it! Good job."

She turned to the others who sat looking pretty shocked at her outburst.

"Sorry, I'll just..."

With that, she left the picture on the coffee table, going after her sister.

"Dude...I'd hate to piss her off..." Dean huffed, Chuck sitting at the table and nodding.

"Yeah, she's pretty fucking scary." He said, Bobby raising an eyebrow.

"You might wanna be more careful about where you crash out, Chuck." He said, Chuck nodding in response.

"God, I don't know why it was important." He said with a sigh, "It's not like her parents are alive."

"It was of her parents?" Sam asked, Chuck nodding.

"Her parents, Becky and her."

"God, no wonder she's so upset." Sam breathed, "Chuck, how could you not understand the importance of that to her?"

"I guess, but she shouldn't have left it there." Chuck said, everyone looking up as Becky returned to the room.

"Well done, asshole. She won't come back for dinner." She snapped, "Don't even speak to me for the rest of the evening."

"Okay, this isn't awkward." Dean chuckled, Becky smacking him around the head.

"You shut up too." She said, "Just...someone please go and cheer Esme up. Someone who doesn't need food."

When no-one moved, Becky rolled her eyes.

"Gabriel, would you go?"

"No. I'm with my Sammy..."

"Cas?"

"I'm with my Dean."

That left one person.

Crowley sighed, huffing and drinking down his whiskey before glaring at the angels.

"You owe me." He said, getting up and going towards Esme's bedroom.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, poor Team Free Will being landed with Becky and Chuck! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **God decides to play a cruel trick on Team Free Will by dumping them all on Becky and her sister, Esme. But Esme's schoolgirl crush on a certain demon leads to heartbreak to her and for him...well...he won't like Becky when she's mad. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Esme Rosen.

**A/N: **Thanks to **newbie panda** for reviewing the first chapter and for anyone who alerted, read or favourited! Hope you enjoy chapter two!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>You Drive Me Crazy<strong>

**-Two-**

Crowley took a deep breath as he stood outside Esme's room.

He wasn't good with the kind of thing he was about to deal with. He didn't deal well with post-teenage angst. Esme was barely an adult, so she was still getting out of the teenager state and the emotional behaviour. He knocked on the door carefully, opening it to find her sat staring out of the window. Typical of an angst-riddled used-to-be-teenager.

"Becky sent me here to..."

"I know."

Crowley blinked in shock for a moment and went to leave, a tearful voice stopping him.

"You're my favourite, y'know." She sniffled, "Out of everyone in the books, you're my favourite."

"Why's that?" Crowley asked, closing the door and moving towards her.

Why was he even so bothered? It wasn't like he really cared about what Chuck wrote in his books was it? Was it?

"'Cause you're clever...sarcastic...suave...brave..." Esme listed, "Badass..."

Crowley laughed a little at that and sat on the bed, winking at the young woman and nudging her lightly.

"You need to smile more." He said, "And you need to wipe your eyes and come and have something to eat. Becky's worrying."

Esme nodded lightly and smiled weakly.

"You must think me a total drama queen." She laughed, Crowley just shaking his head.

"C'mon, darling." He said with tenderness that felt alien to him, "You look hungry."

"I am." Esme replied, with a smile, "Thanks for cheering me up."

Crowley nodded and got up to leave the room, Esme following him and going into the kitchen, completely ignoring Chuck and sighing when her sister began to fuss over her.

"Oh, baby, come and sit down..." She said, "Your pizza's going cold."

"I'm sorry for leaving like that..." Esme whispered, Becky shaking her head and kissing her sister's temple.

"No, that's okay. We understand, honey." She said softly, glaring at Chuck who just shared nervous looks with the others.

Dinner was eaten mostly in silence, but Becky would ask Esme the occasional question about college and she would ask the others questions. It was pretty obvious who she was the biggest fan of, and Becky smiled warmly as Crowley made Esme laugh repeatedly, especially when he talked about numerous deals he'd made in his time.

"I'll wash the dishes..." Esme said quietly as everyone finished their meals, Becky stopping her.

"Oh, no." She said, "Chuck, get off your ass and wash the pots."

Chuck practically bolted out of his seat, the others sharing smiles while Crowley winked sneakily at Esme who blushed and giggled before excusing herself from the table.

"What is it, Esme?" Becky asked, the young woman continuing to giggle as she shook her head which caused her sister to raise an eyebrow, "She's still a teenager at heart, bless her."

The others smiled and followed Esme as she headed into the living room, throwing herself down on the couch and rubbing her temples.

"You okay, kiddo?" Gabriel asked as he entered the room, Esme nodding in response.

"Just tired." She whispered, lifting her legs as the Archangel sat only for him to start rubbing her legs and feet, "Thank you."

Gabriel smiled, Sam kissing him gently as he sat on the floor beside the couch. Dean, Castiel and Bobby took up another couch while Crowley took the piano stool, looking over at the young woman.

"Who plays?" He asked, nodding towards the piano.

"Me." She replied, "Birthday present from my parents. Got it when I started to play. I was four."

"Wow." Sam breathed, "You've been playing a long time then, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm self taught, so I'm not very good." Esme chuckled, Becky rushing in with beers, whiskey and cherry cola for Gabriel.

"Don't be silly." She said, "You're amazing!"

"Becky, don't go lying to them!" Esme laughed, looking to the others, "I'm not."

"Oh, is that why the college took you on their music course when you played...what was it...? _Lithium_ by Evanescence as your audition piece?" Becky replied, "Believe me, baby girl, you _are_ incredibly talented, okay? You don't let anyone tell you any different."

Esme blushed and bit her lip, taking a sip of beer.

"Can I ask you guys something?" She began, the others nodding in response.

"What exactly was it that you did to piss God off so much he'd drop you with...us..." She said, eyeing Becky who grinned knowingly.

The group all coughed uncomfortably and Esme and Becky shared devious smiles, Chuck entering the room while he laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, guys..." He laughed, "They're clearly not gonna tell you, so I will. God isn't pissed at them. He just thinks that they deserve to spend a few weeks with some crazy fans, and people who they can't stand..."

Becky and Esme bowed their heads and Chuck knew he'd said too much. He should've made up a lie, and now the entire atmosphere was awkward as Esme stood up and left tearfully, Becky not knowing what else to do but to go to her own room. Dean almost growled at the Prophet and he stood up, closing the living room door.

"We can stand them, okay? They're incredibly good to let us stay here and they aren't as bad as we thought they were." He snapped, "Chuck, you really need to learn to watch your mouth."

He turned to his brother, Sam knowing the look he was feeding him.

"You and Cas had better go to them...you're better at this than us..." He said, Sam sighing in response.

"Yeah..." He breathed, "I'll go to Becky...Cas, you go to Esme..."

Castiel nodded and the two of them left, going up to the rooms and talking to the girls. They assured them that the group didn't think they were crazy, and that they could stand to be around them. T

hey assured them they liked them and were friends with them, that Chuck was being an ass and that he didn't really know the reason why God sent them there, and that they didn't know why either. Becky was used to being called crazy, as Esme was for her psychic powers. But it hurt her even more when people called her crazy, and to know that the people she dreamed of meeting thought that of her.

* * *

><p>"Esme, please come out..." Becky said softly as she stood by her sister's bedroom door, Castiel and Sam by her sides, "Please, sweetie...Chuck didn't mean it, y'know."<p>

"Yes, he did!" Came the cry from inside the room, Becky biting her lip.

"Come out, baby girl...c'mon..." She said softly, hearing Esme's sobs from in the room.

"GO AWAY!"

Becky sighed and pressed her forehead to the door, nodding against it.

"I'll bring you a drink later, okay? Get some sleep, sweetheart."

The sobs continued and Becky smiled weakly, looking at the others who looked at her with sad eyes.

"She's incredibly sensitive." She whispered, "She went through bullying all the way through school and she's just learning to make friends...She doesn't trust people so easily, and Chuck just forgets sometimes..."

"Should we really just leave her?" Sam asked, Becky nodding in response.

"Just let her tire herself out crying," She said softly, "I'll take her a drink and we'll have a talk, and then she'll sleep. She'll be okay in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Becky...We just seem to cause her more and more upset the longer we're here." Sam said quietly.

"It's not you guys. It's Chuck." Becky replied, "C'mon...let's give her some space."

The three of them headed back to the living room, Chuck gazing at Becky with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry, Beck..."

"It's okay." Becky replied, "Let her cry it out."

* * *

><p>Becky kissed her sister goodnight and stroked her hair, leaving the bedroom to go to the one she shared with Chuck. She glared at her boyfriend as she removed her robe, hanging it on the door before climbing into bed. She'd not forgiven him for ruining the family portrait Esme had worked so hard on yet. She wasn't about to forgive him for upsetting Esme in such a way either.<p>

"Becky..."

"You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut." Becky snapped, "You could have told a small lie, just to save her from being upset."

"I didn't think...I'm sorry." Chuck replied as he climbed into bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her as she lay on her side, "I'm sorry."

Becky looked into his eyes, sighing and kissing him gently.

"It's okay. I'm not the one you should say sorry to, though." She said softly, Chuck nodding in response and cuddling up to her, "Sleep tight, baby."

"Sleep tight, honey." Chuck replied, "I'll apologise in the morning, huh?"

* * *

><p>As sounds of a sexual nature grew louder above Bobby and Crowley, the demon made a noise that resembled one of a spoilt child who had been denied a toy as he rolled over and buried his face under his pillow.<p>

"Make it stop!" He complained, "MAKE THEM STOP!"

"Oh, no." Bobby said, covering his own head with the pillow, "Not a prayer! I'm not going up there and stopping it!"

"But, Bobby...!" Crowley whined, "I'm gonna be scarred for life!"

Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"They'll stop eventually...they'll have to." He said, "Just try and ignore it."

"But it's so loud!" The demon complained, "It's too hard to ignore it! I need peace and quiet for once in my life!"

"Hey, this isn't any fun for me either!" Bobby yelled, "Just stop complaining! You can't stop what's happening...It'll subside in a minute."

Thankfully for Bobby and Crowley, it did.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
